irccampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Aliens are Weird
An alliance changes members, leaving some people in danger of going home. The final eight must escape an alien and their paintballs. A very strange boy ends up winning immunity, and somebody ends up getting blindsided. Plot In the morning, Nalyd cements his new alliance with Ivan Ethan, James, Frank, and LeShawna. Bridgette was still upset about Roman being voted off last week. Chris McLean stated that he would run around the camp, shooting the contestants with paintballs. Chris shot Rachel and Bridgette first because they didn't hide. Chris then shot James who he found running out of a cave, and Nalyd who fell off the roof of a cabin. Frank, while trying to escape Chris, was also shot. Chris found Princessa in the confessional, so she tried to run away. Chris managed to shoot her in the leg, leaving LeShawna and Ethan. Both hid in the lake, but Chris used a salmon net to fish LeShawna up and shoot her. Ethan won invincibility. Nalyd, worried about Bridgette rising against him, got his alliance to vote her off. Bridgette, Rachel and Princessa voted for Nalyd, who was a threat. Bridgette was voted off. Cast Trivia Voting Quotes *(CONF) Bridgette: *Cries* I miss Roman so much. *Nalyd: Frank, Ethan, James, meet me in the mess hall. *Walks into mess hall* James: Sup Nalyd? Ethan: *Follows Nalyd* Nalyd: I want to make sure the four of us are tight. James: I know we are. Frank: *Watches a fly* Nalyd: 'Cause I'm keeping you four safe. *(CONF) James: I still feel bad about Roman being eliminated. *(CONF) Bridgette: I really need to step my game up now that Roman's gone! *Frank: *Flings applesauce at Princessa* Princessa: What was that for? Frank: I never said I liked you, did I? Princessa: Oh it's on! *Flings oatmeal at Frank* Frank: *Does Matrix* Bring it! *Dumps milk on Princessa* *Nalyd: Sup LeShawna? LeShawna: Sup... Why do you need me? Nalyd: 'Cause without you, LeShawna, I'm in danger of going home. *Wink* LeShawna: You are? I thought everyone liked you more than Frank likes applesauce. Nalyd: And without me, LeShawna, you're in more danger of going home. LeShawna: Uh... okay. *Chris: *Runs into mess hall in a green jumpsuit, shoots everyone with paintballs* LeShawna: *Angrily* Ooh! Chris! *(CONF) Jack: What was with the jumpsuit anyways? *Chris: Take my hand if you want a challenge! Nalyd: No thanks... *Chris: Today we are doing an alien movie! You hide and I shoot you with paintballs! Princessa: Ew! Aliens are weird! *James: Shoot her in the hair, Chris! *Chris: Did anybody see where LeShawna or Ethan is? Frank: Ethan is in a hole. Nalyd: *Shouts overs Frank* We don't know where Ethan went. Frank: Huh? But he- Nalyd: He's in our alliance, don't help Chris get him out! *(CONF) Princessa: I bet Nalyd ratted me out. Good think I broke up with him, he was a bad boyfriend. *Chris: Both of them are in the lake... *Gets a salmon net to catch them* *(CONF) Princessa: Nalyd is going down. He broke my heart with his bad-boyfriend-ness, and now he'll pay. *Frank: *Sprays whipped cream in Nalyd's hand, tickles his nose with a feather* Nalyd: *Wakes up with face covered in whipped cream* Darn it! *Chris: Cast your votes, kiddies! Bridgette: *Gulp* *Chris: I have marshmallows for... Ethan and Frank! *Tosses them marshmallows* Frank: I will survive! Chris: James! *Throws a marshmallow to James*and Ivan James: Cool. *Eats the marshmallow* Ivan:Coolyo Chris: Rachel! Princessa! LeShawna! *Tosses them all marshmallows* Rachel: Yay! Chris: Nalyd and Bridgette... This is the final marshmallow... Bridgette: Ugh. Chris: Nalyd. *Tosses marshmallow to Nalyd* Bridgette: What?! I hate you! James: Could have left with dignity... Nalyd: Bye Bridgette, tell Roman I said "Hey." Chris: Er... Security... Security Guards: *Carry Bridgette to Boat of Losers* *James: That was perfect, Nalyd. *High-fives Nalyd* Nalyd: I rock, dude. *Frank: *In a deep voice* And then there were seven. *(CONF) Princessa: What am I going to do now? Nalyd was supposed to leave! *(CONF) Nalyd: I am in control of this game. The End